


Мирное чаепитие

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Краткое содержание: Опасность может скрываться даже в самом благопристойном чайном домике.





	Мирное чаепитие

Лёгкие занавески раздувались от ветра, впуская аромат цветов с улицы. Маленьким вихрем влетели лепестки сакуры. В чайном домике было спокойно, уютно. Такасуги ждал.  
И дождался: где-то фоном послышались испуганные женские крики, невнятный грохот и чёткая уверенная поступь. Расписные сёдзи резко раскрылись и тёмная фигура остановилась на пороге комнаты.  
Такасуги как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил задумчивый перебор струн — мелодию кружащегося в падении лепестка. Он чувствовал напряжение людей в комнате, только что чинно сидевших за низкими столиками, внимавших его музыке под знаменитый жасминовый чай. Кожей почувствовал взгляд — не разъярённый, но тяжёлый — от которого по телу приятно покалывало.

— Ни с места, это Шинсенгуми! — раздался до дрожи знакомый голос с хрипотцой.  
Ошеломлённые вскрики, тотчас заглушённые дорогой тканью рукавов.  
В напряжённой тишине Такасуги не спеша закончил витиеватую мелодию благозвучным арпеджио и медленно поднял глаза, наконец соизволив посмотреть на вошедшего. Хиджиката так и стоял на пороге, в полной боевой готовности, с обнажённым мечом, грозно оглядывая комнату. Но вместо сборища ронинов или террористов, он явно застал не то что ожидал. По его лицу забавно пробежало удивление, почти смущение, быстро переходящее в негодование. Хиджиката остановил взгляд на Такасуги, сжал челюсть так сильно, что заиграли желваки. Как он ухитрялся не перекусить сигарету начисто?  
— Для чего вы прерываете мирное чаепитие? Бросаетесь на невинных граждан с оружием. Неужели простое удовольствие от музыки теперь противозаконно? — насмешливо спросил Такасуги.  
— У него меч! Полицию! Позовите полицию! Кто-нибудь! Остановите это безумие! — раздались возгласы по комнате.

— Я сам полиция. Все вон, — отрезал Хиджиката восхитительно командным тоном. — Кроме тебя, музыкант.

Застывшие было гости чайного домика повскакивали и торопливо вышли.

Они остались в комнате один на один. Такасуги уже не скрывал улыбку.  
— Опять злоупотребляешь властью? И что теперь намерен делать? Ведь я ничего тут не нарушал.  
— Твоё присутствие здесь — уже нарушение.  
Хиджиката резко вернул меч в ножны и, задвинув за собой сёдзи, прошёл в комнату.  
— Да ты даже обувь не снял. Фу, какие дурные манеры.  
— Собираешься учить меня манерам? — Хиджиката возвышался над ним, весь в чёрном, с отблескивающими позументами на форме, и мрачно глядел сверху. Такасуги невольно улыбнулся шире — так и продолжая сидеть на полу с сямисеном на коленях.  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда к твоим услугам.

Хиджиката подошёл вплотную — чёрный ботинок прижался к бедру Такасуги, явственно грубый сквозь ткань кимоно, — а вторую ногу поставил на столик перед ним. Сбитая чашка приглушённо звякнула о татами. Такасуги приподнял бровь от неожиданности. Но не успел ничего сказать, как Хиджиката вытащил ножны из-за пояса, зацепил ими Такасуги за подбородок и заставил поднять лицо.  
— Окажи мне услугу, музыкант, и займи свой рот.

Такасуги плавно отложил сямисен в сторону. Положил ладони на его ноги, у щиколоток, мягко сжал икры сквозь форменные брюки. Нарочито медленно повёл выше, ощупывая мускулистые ноги. Хиджиката смотрел сверху, с суровым выражением. Только чуть учащённое дыхание выдавало его. Такасуги плавно провёл по его бёдрам и наконец расстегнул пояс, лёгким прикосновением — молнию на брюках.  
— Встань у стены, так будет удобнее.  
— Не болтай, а делай как приказано.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Такасуги встал на колени и не спеша опустил его нижнее бельё, вытаскивая уже полувставший член. Однако, как же Хиджикате нравилось играть в полицейский произвол. Благоразумно промолчав, Такасуги обхватил его ствол, погладил мошонку и невесомо очертил языком головку. Потом сжал крепче и длинно облизал. Отстранился и подул на мокрую кожу. Хиджиката не говорил ни слова, но упёрся одной рукой о стену за спиной Такасуги, а ножнами нажал сильнее на его горло.  
Такасуги ещё немного подразнил его, и наконец взял в рот уже затвердевший член. Не поднимая глаз, он сосал и лизал и прислушивался к вздохам, к напряжению руки на ножнах. Потом Хиджиката отбросил меч и схватил его за волосы. Потянул — не грубо, но властно — отрывая от себя и запрокидывая его голову. Такасуги, сглатывая и немного задыхаясь, взглянул ему в лицо, всё ещё строгое и бесстрастное. Маленькая жилка билась над его белым шейным платком. Полуприкрыв глаза, Хиджиката смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Ложись.

Он пнул столик в сторону тяжёлым чёрным ботинком. Такасуги облизнулся, потёр ноющую челюсть и лёг, раскинув руки и ноги. Хиджиката присел рядом и резким движением развёл полы кимоно. Впился твёрдыми пальцами в обнажённые бёдра, хмурым взглядом — во всего Такасуги. Хиджиката выглядел как всегда: чуть растрёпанная чёлка падала на прищуренные глаза, его губы сурово сжаты, только необычно яркие пятна румянца горели на его скулах.  
“Я тебя сейчас выебу” — осталось неозвученным.

Такасуги потерялся — залюбовался — и пропустил момент, когда Хиджиката сдвинулся с места, подватил его под зад и насадил на себя. Такасуги только подавился дыханием и прикусил язык, но больше от неожиданности. Всё же они не так давно виделись последний раз. Хиджиката ввёл член, мокрый от слюны, беспощадно вошёл глубже, до упора, а потом без паузы стал выходить, и Такасуги выгнулся от тянущего ощущения. Он смаргивал капли с ресниц и смотрел как сосредоточенно двигался над ним всё ещё полностью одетый, наглухо застёгнутый на все пуговицы Хиджиката, как крепко держал и резко, быстро трахал его. Ни один из них не издавал ни звука, кроме быстрого сбивчивого дыхания. И хотелось дотянуться и сорвать с него шейный платок, или распахнуть рубашку — лишить его одежду безупречного порядка. Такасуги поднял было руку и опустил, потом рывком шире раскрыл ворот кимоно. Обнажил свою грудь под пристальным взглядом.  
Хотелось приостановить, замедлить его, не спешить. Скользить кожей по коже, сжимать его в ответ. Но это потом. И поцелуи тоже потом — горькие и колкие, или горячие, затяжные и томные — когда его тело ещё не остыло после оргазма, и он — слишком чувствительный — дрожит и хочет отпрянуть, но легко сдаётся ласкам умелого языка и проворных пальцев Такасуги. Потом.  
Хиджиката положил ладонь ему на грудь, надавил. Его лицо не изменилось, но в этом жесте было что-то такое собственническое, что у Такасуги ещё сильнее застучало сердце. 

*

— Чаю хочешь? Тут где-то ещё оставался. Или можем позвать прислугу.  
— Ага, давай сюда. И ещё…  
— Что?  
— Сыграй для меня.  
— ...неожиданно.  
— Ты считаешь, что такой неотёсанный деревенщина как я не сможет оценить? — Лениво усмехнулся Хиджиката.  
— Мою изысканную игру и благородные струны, — улыбнулся в ответ Такасуги. — Ты раньше не просил.  
— Почему бы нет, рабочий день уже почти закончился, — Хиджиката щёлкнул зажигалкой и медленно затянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушке.  
Такасуги кивнул и потянулся за сямисеном, и Хиджиката невесомо скользнул пальцами по его вытянутой шее. Такасуги вздрогнул и оглянулся, но Хиджиката молча курил, откинувшись на подушку с полузакрытыми глазами.

— Между прочим, мне нравился этот чайный домик. Я хотел бы сюда ещё вернуться, а ты всё испортил.  
— Как же, а кто тогда вызвал Шинсенгуми? Во время облавы, между прочим — оторвал меня от дела.  
— Разве это был не анонимный звонок?  
— …от одного скромного музыканта из чайного домика.  
— Кому есть дело до простого бродячего музыканта? Уверен — они вполне справились без тебя.  
— Как удачно для тебя, что все отряды были заняты и я пришёл один.  
— Чистая случайность, — улыбнулся Такасуги и начал играть. 

Струны сямисена оживлённо звенели в мелодии вьющихся мотыльков, и лёгкий ветерок раздувал занавески, открывая синеву вечернего неба. Пока не настала ночь можно было заказать ещё чаю.


End file.
